This invention relates to disc brakes and, particularly, to disc brakes of the type having a mechanical actuator including a brake lever, a cam mechanism and a push rod.
In one prior art arrangement of the aforementioned type disc brakes, the cam mechanism includes a generally cylindrical cam member having a recess defining the cam surface in the outer circumference thereof, and a connecting member in the form of a short rod with one end being received in the recess of the cam member and the other end being received in a recess formed in the adjacent surface of the push rod. The cam member is rotatably received in a mounting hole and the push rod is reciprocably received in a bore. The bore opens to the mounting hole and extends perpendicular to the axis of the mounting hole and in the direction of the movement of friction pads during application of the brake. Thus, one end of the connecting member engaging with the cam surface is located permanently in the cam member mounting hole, and the other end of the connecting member is located permanently in the push rod receiving bore and, therefore, there are experienced difficulties in assembly such that the cam member must firstly be inserted into the mounting hole, then the connecting member is inserted through the push rod receiving bore and only thereafter can the push rod be inserted. The result of the operation cannot be inspected visually and proper engagement is sometimes not obtained. Further, scores of scratches have sometimes been observed in the sliding surfaces.